


A Tranquil Moment

by KumoriYami



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light-Hearted, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: Saito feels Chizuru kissing him when pretending to sleep.post main-game





	A Tranquil Moment

**Author's Note:**

> taking a break from brainstorming angst... so i wrote this. not exactly fluff cuz I'm not really good at writing fluffy things... though this is still relatively light-hearted in my opinion. 
> 
> for the idea of: "Chizuru kissing the back of Saito's hand"
> 
> also i suck at summaries.

"Saito-san!" Chizuru's voice was more than distraught as she entered his line of sight while he was walking back to the Aizu encampment. No matter how much he wanted to hide the fact he was hurt, there was no way his most beloved would ever allow him to suffer alone... which was both to his chagrin and delight. "Are you okay?"

Her voice.... sounded as if it was on the verge tears as she came up to him, and he sincerely hoped that none of the Aizu soldiers had told Chizuru that he been shot during the latest clash with the Imperials as she took his arm over her shoulder so that she could help support him walking. Her doing this.... never failed to make feel conflicted because no matter how much he enjoyed relying on her and knew how she wanted him doing so, he would much rather her not having a reason to be worried for him at all since he only wanted Chizuru to be happy.

"I'm alright." If he said he was fine, Chizuru would undoubtedly see through those words as being a lie which would only cause her concerns to grow as her gaze scrutnized his coat for bloodstains. Though she didn't say it, he knew that she was afraid of him being shot.... "I'm just feeling a bit.... tired."

There was a weak but worried looking smile on Chizuru's beautiful face as she looked into his eyes, likely trying to ascertain how much of the truth he revealing to her now since she knew of how he didn't like her knowing if he was feeling weak... especially since she also knew how he wanted to be strong enough to protect her. "Well, I spoke to the others... they said it's alright if you go rest once we get back to camp, provided I give your report in your stead as your page...."

He felt incredibly warm at Chizuru's words, and Saito began providing details Aizu's latest encounter with the Imperials in earnest, while also providing her with any other recommendations and concerns he had and the answers to all her questions as she helped him walk back to camp. To refuse such goodwill would be too cruel since he knew that Chizuru had actively gone out of her way to learn more about fighting, and battlefield tactics and formations while she still busied herself by tending to the wounded, all so that she could help convey his perspective better to the other Aizu commanders in order to allow him more time to sleep.... and he knew that he could not protect Chizuru if he was not adequately rested.

They part once they reached camp, and Saito saw Chizuru off with a weak smile of his own. From the very beginning, he knew that he could not refuse her as her intentions were simply too pure for him to even consider turning away... Once she disappeared from his view, he proceeded to head towards their tent, hoping that Chizuru wouldn't take too long as he prepared to sleep. She was always trying to ensure that he was active during the day as little as possible because of his body's condition.....

After what felt like half an hour after he was settled into his futon, Chizuru returned looking far more tired than he had last saw her though there was an almost satisfied look to her face as she quietly slipped into their tent, likely out of fear of disturbing him.

Her consideration for him never failed to surprise him, and Saito suppressed his need to smile at her kindness as he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as he felt Chizuru move to his bedside. She wouldn't want him to be awake right now....

"Saito-san...." Chizuru sounded so peaceful as she sat next to him and brushed the side of his brow. He knew that she was constantly worried about his health due to him being a rasetsu... and one that was still cursed with bloodlust though his seizures had largely stopped thanks to Chizuru constantly providing him blood.

After a moment, Chizuru pulled away, and he knew that she would be checking on his uniform to see if there was any blood that she needed to try washing out later as she always wanted to ensure that his mind was unburdened as possible by his condition. She sighed softly as he heard what he assumed was Chizuru placing his clothes into her arms before shifting back towards him.

"....Okay! Now that the Aizu's orders have been taken care of, all that's left to do now is wash Saito-san's coat...." She yawned, and he was almost certain that Chizuru was rubbing her eyes after putting aside some written orders for him somewhere. Compared to him, he was sure that Chizuru was far more tired than he was since she was frequently woken up in the middle of the night to attend to medical emergencies and still did her best to get up early to help out with the cooking and assist him with whatever task she could.....

Aside from the sound of Chizuru's quiet breathing, she gave no indication of making other movements, so perhaps she was contemplating something... or simply just watching him as he pretended to sleep. It was one of the few things that both of them were still able to find time to do despite the war, and Saito himself was very aware of how much he enjoyed just watching Chizuru's face as she slept. Just looking at her made him feel incredibly peaceful and happy...  
  
As he wondered if Chizuru felt the same as he did, he could feel her reaching for one of his hands, and almost carefully, feeling out his fingers as her thumb seemed to be drawing small circles over them. From her actions, he had a feeling that Chizuru was probably more anxious than usual following her reporting on his behalf to the Aizu since he knew that she never wanted to risk disturbing his rest, and while he did feel a bit mystified at Chizuru's actions, if this helped calm her, he would always be more than willing to accommodate her wishes....

After a short while, her thumb moved to the back of his hand, and he could feel Chizuru draw closer.... though nothing could have prepared him for the soft sensation of her lips planting a small kiss on the back of his hand. He almost froze despite knowing that he was supposed to be pretending to be asleep since Chizuru's action made him recall something he had heard from Itou-san....Something about how in certain western cultures, this action signified pledging one's loyalty to another... in a way that went beyond simply serving someone as their blade, just as he did with her.

"Saito-san.... I hope you sleep well tonight...." Part of him earnestly wished that he could expose his deception to Chizuru hearing such wonderful words, but he remained silent as she carefully set his hand back down. It was, after all, extremely unlikely that Chizuru even knew how her action could possibly be interpreted in such a way since he did not think she was exposed to such aspects of western culture... but her action nevertheless filled his heart with gratitude. No matter what happened, she would choose to stay at his side again and again....

Bearing that in mind, he found himself slightly smiling and he promised himself that he would tell her about this some day when they were far away from all forms of fighting as he heard Chizuru leave to go clean his jacket before drifting off to sleep. He would sleep well tonight with this.


End file.
